


Destiny Alligns

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [102]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn't realise this was what his destiny had been leading towards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Alligns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble Prompt: Inevitable

“Where are you going?”

“It’s morning.” Merlin smirked up at Arthur. Neither of them had slept all night, wrapped up in each other for the first time. They had been kissing lazily in an exhausted haze for at least an hour and Merlin could feel Arthur was rock hard against him again.

“So? Doesn’t mean you have to move.”

Catching Arthur’s eye, Merlin winked and wriggled down the prince’s body. He had been resting against Arthur’s chest, bracketed by his legs. Keeping the eye contact, Merlin took Arthur in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue. It only took a few tricks and a hint of teeth before Arthur was jerking helplessly in his grip and spilling down his throat.

“I thought you would have been an innocent.” Arthur murmured once he had his breath back. Merlin lifted an eyebrow.

“Why? I’m a country-boy, Arthur. We have to find our own fun.” To Merlin’s delight, Arthur flushed deeply at the hidden meaning in his words and the warlock propped himself, tracing patterns on his prince’s chest.

“What about you? Haven’t you been in every noble’s bed?”

“My father did encourage it,” Arthur admitted. “But it was rare anything happened.”

“Why?” Merlin didn’t think he had ever seen Arthur go so red.

“My father wanted me to take the wives to bed. He told me so on my sixteenth birthday. It didn’t take long for them to realise they wouldn’t be able to give me any pleasure. We just talked most of the time.”

“You don’t mean this was your first-?” Merlin hadn’t even checked when they had tumbled into the bed wrapped up with each other. Arthur shook his head.

“Of course not! One realised and introduced me to her husband. He taught me so much…Then there was the stable boy last year.” Arthur caught his eye then looked away again.

“Tell me.” Merlin insisted, poking Arthur in the ribs. The prince caught his wrist, holding him fast.

“I needed to know if it was men in general or just you.”

“And?”

“Oh, men for sure. But also you.”

Realising that had been the sweetest thing Arthur had ever said to him, Merlin reached blindly for the oil. He slicked up his fingers and began working Arthur open without a word. The man’s hands fisted in the sheets and he was writhing long before Merlin slipped into him.

“I’m going to teach you far more than some noble,” he growled. Hot jealousy pulsed through him at the thought of anyone else seeing Arthur like this and he refused to speed up until his thrusts alone had Arthur heading towards another release. Only when he had his prince on the brink did he finally give in and snap his hips.

This time, Arthur’s eyes shut and his breathing evened out once Merlin had wiped a cloth over them both. Running his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty hair, he pressed a lingering kiss to the man’s forehead before slipping from the bed. It took him some time to find his clothes and Merlin had to keep adjusting his scarf to hide the many marks visible on his neck. But he finally let himself out and moved swiftly through the corridors.

Once he reached his destination, he shivered at the change in temperature. Hugging his arms around himself, he glared up at the dragon.

“You better have a good reason for spending half the night calling me.” He muttered vehemently. Luckily, he had been able to take out his frustration on Arthur, who had responded with surprising pleasure. The dragon sniffed the air and stared at him. Slowly, he blinked an eye.

“Something has changed, young warlock,” he rumbled. Merlin flushed and glanced away. The back of his neck was burning. When he dared to look back, the dragon was still watching him. The creature snorted, covering him in smoke.

“You find your destiny more pleasurable than you first believed then?”

“Shut up. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Your path was shifting, aligning more with that of the prince’s.”

Merlin couldn’t believe it. The dragon had called him away from Arthur just to tell him that he was closer to Arthur? Merlin had worked that out himself; he had spent the night wrapped up in the prince.

“So? Did you know this would happen? Is this what you meant?” Merlin demanded. The dragon could see the future, after all. It wouldn’t have surprised Merlin if he had known from the beginning whose bed Merlin would end up in.

“It was inevitable.” The great dragon dipped his head and Merlin heard a strange grumbling sound. It took him a moment to realise the dragon was laughing at him and he scowled.

“Couldn’t you have told me?”

“Would you have believed me?”

Merlin scowled and shook his head, folding his arms defensively over his chest. “Can I go now? Only I have sheets to wash.”

“I’m sure you do, young warlock. I’m sure you do.”

Merlin turned and fled. His ears and neck were burning and he had no idea what to make of the conversation that had just happened. It had been an unspoken agreement to stay in Arthur’s rooms because no one would know or disturb them. Merlin had never considered the dragon with access to his mind. The thought made him shudder and he picked up his pace until he was back in Arthur’s rooms.

Locking the door and undressing, he slipped under the covers. Arthur sleepily wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Stay,” he whined. Merlin wondered if the prince knew he had left the room or not.

“Of course,” he murmured. “It’s inevitable apparently.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Then shut up and sleep,” Arthur said. For once, there was nothing Merlin could do other than move closer to Arthur and do what his prince commanded.

After all, missing sleep looked to be inevitable in his near future. He was making the most of it while he could.


End file.
